monstersdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
Achievements are challenges that a player can complete to unlock certain special items in the Emporium. 5 renown *Deceiver - Use a scroll of deception *Victor - Win a battle *Enchanter - Use an enhancement item *Organized - Customize a bag's loot settings *Makeover - Customize a character's aspect *Connoisseur – Buy an item from Special Orders 10 renown *Advisor - Gain a level with any character *Flawless Victory - Win a battle against 3 or more enemies without taking damage (note that receiving retaliation damage does not count as damage when determing if a victory is "flawless") *Fashion Conscious - Equip a full item set *Investor - Invest in a store category *Hide and Seek - Find a secret door *Great Wall - Use the Shield Wall skill and survive 4+ hits in one turn *No Stragglers - Use the Keep Up skill on an ally slowed by a Terrain condition(Loose Footing) *Share the Love - Use the Retribution skill to finish an enemy *Intermediary - Use the Intercession skill twice in one turn *Cheap Shot - Use the Coup de Grace skill to finish an enemy *Jumping at Shadows - Use the Shadow Shift skill to misdirect an enemy attack *Can’t Miss - Use the Point Blank skill to score a lethal critical hit *Third Wind - Use the Second Wind skill to revive allies twice in one battle *Stay Grounded - Use the Lighting Storm skill to finish 3+ enemies at once *No Messy Residue - Use the Disintegrate skill to destroy 3+ enemies in one battle *Mighty Blow - Kill a full-health enemy with a single attack *Two For One - Finish two enemies with a single attack *Wholesaler - Sell 75+ items at once using the Sell Bag Contents button *Pilgrim - Use a special shrine *Something For Nothing - Finish an enemy after triggering 'Free Skill' *Ghost - Complete a dungeon floor without fighting *Spendthrift - Amass 20,000 gold at once *Hoarder - Unlock all inventory bags 15 renown *Atheist - Complete a campaign without using Restoration Shrines *Teetotaler - Complete a campaign without using consumables 20 renown *Silent Partner - Take a store category to the maximum level *Exterminator - Kill all enemies on one floor of a dungeon *Cartographer - Completely explore one floor of a dungeon *Survivor - Play Act IV and pass wave 10 *Best Dressed - Equip an epic item set 25 renown *Terrible Trio - Complete a campaign with a party of three 30 renown *Hardcore Campaigner - Complete a campaign with the Hardcore penalty *Veteran Campaigner - Complete a campaign on Veteran difficulty 35 renown *Dynamic Duo - Complete a campaign with a party of two 40 renown *Retail Mogul - Take all store categories to the maximum level 50 renown *Mentor - Reach level ten with any character *Complete Act I - Complete Act I *Complete Act II - Complete Act II *Complete Act III - Complete Act III *Extreme Campaigner - Complete a campaign on Extreme difficulty *Complete Act V - Complete Act V *Guerilla - Play Act IV and pass wave 30 (above Beginner difficulty) 100 renown *Commander - Reach level ten with ten different characters Back to game concepts.